Dominion Sith
The Dominion Sith were those Sith loyal to the Dominion of Darkness, or even its prior incarnation, the Sith Empire. Sith Empire Members Darth Sanguinis The Dark Lord of the Sith that revolutionised the Inquisitors and Prophets into the Sith Empire, which proceeded to engage the Empire and Rebel Alliance during the Shattered Galaxy Crisis of 6 ABY. Born Garonnin, a Lord within the Senex sector, Lord Garronin became an Imperial advisor, reaping considerable power that was only increased by the death of Palpatine and the return of Shadowspawn. Refusing to return the power, he formed the Sith Empire, but was eventually marginalised by Darth Rem, who launched a coup with Lumiya's assistance. Garonnin presided over the slow demise of the Sith, making a vain attempt to support Scarev Quest and his plan to overturn the IRC during the Imperial Interregnum, resulting in his untimely death. Tremayne The High Inquisitor sided with the Sith Empire initially, defending Pakrith for the Sith Empire, but after the death of Darth Rem vanished back into hiding, siding with the Empire Reborn. Darth Rem Born Garen Kya, Garen Kya started off as an Imperial advisor, eventually being made Chancellor for the Imperial Senate in 12 ABY, winning the Battle of Mustafar during the tail-end of his term. He proceeded to play a part in the Second Clone Wars, before being removed from the Imperial Court, eventually ending up Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side - despite his families wishes, and apparent death, unbeknown to them him still being alive. Eventually launching a coup against Darth Sanguinis, Darth Rem went insane when confronted by his wife, and launched a suicidal charge at the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, killing the Emperor Iaius and then dying on Korriban at the hands of the surviving Imperial Knights. New Sith Order Members Darth Vassago Darth Vassago was the next major Dark Lord of the Sith after Darth Sanguinis, maintaining an iron grip upon the order. He eventually was deposed in the New Sith Civil War, as he was unable to accept losing power in any other way. The civil war kept the Sith out of galactic events clear from 14 ABY to 65 ABY, continually caught in internal dissent. Darth Nemisis Xen Gaal Draconis Rilwen Shadowflame Red Sith Mentok Azharan Zandoran Celix Dominion of Darkness Members Darth Marvelous Darth Marvelous was the first Dark Lord of the Sith following the New Sith Civil War. He instated a new Sith Council, and pressed a solution upon the others - his insanity simply making him an ideal figurehead for the various factions. With Darth Vassago pressed into exile, the Council situation resolved the situation. Marvelous eventually fell into obscurity, less interested in ruling than simply unifying the Sith, reforming them into the 'Dominion of Darkness'. He allowed the Acolytes of Darkness to depart, a somewhat pro-Vassago group, leaving them to set up a base on Ziost. Darth Mystique Darth Mystique was the second Dark Lord of the Sith of the Dominion of Darkness, purely by force of will. She was willing to take on almost any role, and ended up at overstretch, allowing the newly arrived Darth Insipid to muscle his way to the top of the order with her, exploiting weak points in Mystiques fast rise. They were equals, until Insipid, suddenly, accepted a demotion, meaning that Mystique had to do the same or be painted in the same light as Darth Vassago. Withdrawing from the Dominion, she fled into the depths of the Unknown Regions. Darth Harestich Darth Harestich was the third Dark Lord of the Sith of the Dominion of Darkness, as more of a Prenn-type Sith. More interested in unity than power, Harestich declared himself the Dark Lord of Chaos and reorganised the Sith Council into a House of Lords, with three positions based on the old Sith Triumvirate of the Old Sith Wars. The Sith proceeded to recover strength, and the Dark Lord withdrew into the shadows, leaving the Dark Lord of Betrayal to run the order publicly, keeping a keen eye on the Lord. Darth Verrick Once member of the old Sith Council of Mystique, Verrick was simply a Master, and proceeded to support Lord Harestich - he was injured at the Raid on Karfeddion by Imperial Knight Zayl, but eventually recovered, joining the One Sith and was mutilated at the Battle of Anaxes during the Sith-Imperial War. Dragon Sun A Marauder of the Sith, Dragon was a mysterious character, who proceeded to act for Darth Insipid in the Force Cold War, destroying the Bothan Jedi facility in the Raid on Krant, and defending the Bothan Council from Darth Phobus in the Duel on Bothawui. The Dragon proceed to fight the Countercoup at Orinda, barely surviving a duel with Shadow KnightNorn Dukai. Darth Idoneus A member of the Vapid, the personality cult of Darth Insipid, Idoneus rose up in the Sith Council of Darth Mystique at Darth Insipids direction, providing him with a bloc of support. Idoneus departed the Dominion of Darkness in 65 ABY, as the Council recreated itself into the House of Lords, and eventually resurfaced during the Sith-Imperial War. Darth Ardeur A member of the Vapid, the personality cult of Darth Insipid, Arduer rose up in the Sith Council of Darth Mystique at Darth Insipids direction, providing him with a bloc of support. Arduer departed the Dominion of Darkness in 65 ABY, as the Council recreated itself into the House of Lords, returning in 95 ABY to take the position of Dark Lord of Hunger, though she was again forced into stasis until the Sith-Imperial War, when she broke away from Insipid. Darth Insipid Never really a member of the Dominion in his heart, Insipid was assigned with Idoneus and Ardeur to infiltrate and gauge the usefulness of the Dominion of Darkness by the One Sith, in one of his few assignments away from Darth Krayt. He manipulated the removal of Mystique from power with his support bloc, and then departed from the Order for three decades. He returned in 95 ABY, taking the role of Dark Lord of Betrayal, and pushing the Dominion into the Force Cold War. After the Destruction of Nyssa, Insipid abandoned the Dominion for now, looping it back into his Sith Imperium later on. Darth Avarice An aggressive and at one point insane Sith Lord, he was named the Arbiter of the Sith, given responsibility for Coruscant, and supervising Darth Lolarus. After the Destruction of Worlds, he proceeded to serve Darth Insipid while he returned to stasis, keeping tabs on the Dominion of Darkness until the Shadow War. He eventually, after Insipid's first demise, became a thorn in the side of Krayt's Sith, acting on behalf of his late Master, learning what he could from holocrons and generally being a blight upon the galaxy. Darth Lolarus A manic darksider even before Darth Insipid tracked him down, having noticed the steady trickle of baradium vanishing from the galaxies vaults, he took the title of 'Avatar of the Sith' after agreeing to side with the Dominion of Darkness. His actions caused the Destruction of Worlds, devastating vessels across the galaxy and severing galactic trade for several cataclysmic days. Lolarus was imprisoned by the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi Order after this, having been betrayed by Darth Avarice, who dutifully lost his temper with his pranks. Lola A Sith acolyte second, and Lolarus' paramour foremost, she was another insane tool of the Avatar of the Sith. Assisting him in organising the Destruction of Worlds, Lola was subsequently killed by Darth Avarice when her usefulness was worn out. Damon Darth Insipid's Sith apprentice during the Force Cold War, Darth Insipid taught him several skills, as he was bound to do, before losing his patience with the youth and snapping his neck, in true Sith fashion. Darth Tenoc The twin brother of Darth Tenac, Darth Tenoc was trained by Darth Insipid for a particular mission during the Force Cold War, one that Insipid didn't inform his team on Coruscant of. Tenoc was a master of technometry, giving him the ability to bypass the HoloNet protection that would have otherwise prevented the Sith from disabling the HoloNet. Darth Tenac The twin sister of Darth Tenoc, Darth Tenac was trained by Darth Insipid for a particular mission during the Force Cold War, one that Insipid didn't inform his team on Coruscant of. Tenac was a master at using the Force to speed and slow her opponent - a tenacious young woman who was designed to distract anyone who interfered with Darth Tenoc's schemes, and to chase down anyone who discovered the Dominion of Darkness was behind the destruction of the HoloNet.